


Sweet Submission

by PrincessaKyla



Series: Guys and Dolls, and a Swingin' Good Time [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clark's a switch folks, Date Night, Dinner, F/M, Lapdance, Mild Kink, Sweet, Sweet Sex, alcohol mention, the largest fucking polycule I have every fucking written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaKyla/pseuds/PrincessaKyla
Summary: Clark gives Harley a special date night out of the usual schedule to give her some special attention. He also gives her a sweet gift.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Guys and Dolls, and a Swingin' Good Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/944397
Kudos: 4
Collections: A Swing AU





	Sweet Submission

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my folder half finished for ages. Finally it is finished. Please enjoy, and soon we can get on with some other stuff about this truly ginormous polycule.

Harley carefully struck a match and lit the candles on the table, shaking out the match once done. Looking over the table, she put her hands on her hips, beaming proudly. It was a tasty looking dinner, and a nice little romantic tablescape. “Perfect,” she said.

She heard a knock at the door and bustled over, petticoats rustling in such a satisfying way. Clark was on the other side, a bottle of wine in hand and a small gift bag in the other. “Hi handsome,” she said happily.

“Hi sweetheart.” He handed her the wine as he stepped inside. “Here we go.”

“Oooh this is a good one! Nice pick, hun.”

He smiled and watched as she bustled back to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on their dinner. “Where’s Pam?”

“She’s out with Peggy and them tonight. Not a date, mind. She’s still very monogamous. But they offered to let her stay there and go out to some show with them.”

Clark nodded. “Fair.”

Harley came over and, stretching up to tiptoes, gave him a sweet little kiss. “Sit down why don’tcha? Dinner’s almost ready.”

Smiling, he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close for a minute, holding the gift bag within her view. “Surprised you haven’t asked about this yet, sweetheart.”

“You’ll tell me in good time,” she said, looking like she was barely suppressing her curiosity. “I promised to be good, so I’ll be good and not ask.”

He chuckled and kissed her again before letting her getting back to making dinner. “Good girl.”

With a sweet smile, Harley went to finish and plate up dinner. Clark tucked the giftbag onto the small entry table and took a seat at the dining table, noting the candles and nice place settings. “Somethin’ special I’m forgettin’?” he asked congenially. He was pretty sure their anniversary was next month, but dates could get very muddled when one was as busy as he was.

“Nah, I just felt like makin’ it extra nice,” she said. She came over then with their plates and set them down carefully before turning to retrieve the wine. “Since I asked to stay home instead of go out, I figured it was worth the extra effort.”

Clark smiled. “Well, I would have been perfectly fine with even just a simple dinner on cheap plates but this is wonderful.”

And wonderful was really the best word for the meal Harley had made. A gorgeous garden salad, followed by a salmon so well cooked as to practically melt away. A wonderful paella. A light fruit salad with sweet clotted cream, that Harley playfully dolloped on his nose. The wine paired very well, and they talked about everything and nothing. Carefully, they danced around the reason Harley had been struggling so much as to need a special date out of the ordinary routine. She didn’t need that tonight.

She finished her dessert and started to clear the table, humming gently as she filled the sink with water. Clark sat and watched her for a moment, marveling at how pleasant and easy this was (“It’s wonderful to feel so cared for,” Lois had told him once. This was one of those moments, he thought.). He got up and gently pressed up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle. “Y’looked lonely,” he murmured by way of explaining. That earned a smile and her humming transitioned to easy singing, some jazz tune Clark only partly recognized as something probably by Peggy Lee. 

Half an hour later — Harley was a clean as you go type cook thankfully, so there were fewer dishes to wash — the lovebirds were curling up in the easy chair, Harley tucked safely into Clark’s lap.

He offered the gift bag to her, letting it dangle from a couple of fingertips.

“You really shouldn’t have,” she murmured, taking the bag from him. “Not with our anniversary comin’ up next month. You don’t make that much.”

He chuckled. “What, I can’t decide to spoil my baby?”

Rolling her eyes, Harley opened the small bag, gasping as she pulled out a signature blue box. “Clark. You didn’t.”

“I did. Open it.”

She set the bag aside and opened the box, revealing a pretty silver locket. On one side, it said “Love” in gorgeous script with flowers, while the other side was smooth. Opening it earned another gasp as she saw the picture of the two of them plus Pam tucked inside. “Oh Clark….”

“I wanted y’to have a physical reminder of just how loved y’are,” he murmured. “One that y’can have on ya always.” He nuzzled her jaw then, letting her take a moment to absorb what he’d said. “Plus, it’s unobtrusive enough that y’can wear it anywhere while still bein’ clearly taken.”

She laughed at that, nodding. “Not as taken as a ring but it’ll do.”

“Well I’ll let Pam do the ring. She knows that sorta thing better’n I do.” Carefully taking the necklace, he put it on her and smiled. “There. Jus’ right.”

Harley kissed his cheek and snuggled close, tucked up against him. “Thank you,” she murmured. “It means...so much.”

“I know,” he said. He kissed the top of her head. “I know.”

They stayed that way a while, comfortably snuggled and cozy, quiet except for the occasional crackle from the fire in the grate. It was cozy, easy. But eventually, Harley pressed a kiss to his cheek, then his jaw, working her way south. Clark let her enjoy for a minute before he pulled away, earning a whine. “Harley are you sure?”

She nodded eagerly. “Please?”

A quick evaluation assured him that she was wholeheartedly interested in playing, and he smiled. “Alright sweetheart.” His hands moved to her hips and he easily maneuvered her around so that was she straddling his lap. “And, go.”

Harley smiled, and rolled her hips before starting her lap dance. Her natural sweetness, always so magnetic, had a more sultry edge to it, and her body moved with all the litheness her history of dancing would suggest. Clark, who hadn’t noticed really which dress she was wearing until this moment, noticed exactly which one it was as she did something that showed her cleavage to full advantage. “Ohh naughty girl,” he moaned. “Plannin to seduce me this whole time.”

“Nice of you to finally get on the same page, sir,” she murmured, kissing his jaw.

“Remember who’s in charge here.”

She rolled her hips then, grinding against his quickly hardening cock. “Well your dick seems to agree that I am,” she teased.

“Language,” he admonished, giving her hair a tug. “And a spanking in a few moments.”

“I don’t let clients spank me,” she teased primly, still moving her body sinfully well.

Clark grinned. “Lucky for us both that I’m not a client then,” he said, a glint in his eye.

Her eyes went wide and he took advantage of her distraction to manhandle her around so that she was over his knee. She gasped loudly and squirmed, looking up at him.

“Please.”

He brought his hand down on her ass then and she yelped. The layers of fabric in her dress and petticoats dampened the blow a bit but she still felt it.

“Fuck,” she said.

That earned a harder smack. “Again, language.”

“Gonna wash my mouth out with soap?”

“If I have to, I will. You’re supposed to behave like a proper lady, remember?” He was still spanking her, delivering a few more blows before pulling her skirts up and exposing her ass. “Oh you naughty naughty girl. Not wearing any underpants.”

She jumped a little at the first blow on her bare ass, and moaned. “Bein’ good is for suckers.”

That earned a chuckle and he kept going until her ass was pleasantly red. He slipped a hand between her legs, finding her wet. “Well look at that. You certainly enjoyed that spanking hm?”

Whining and squirming ensued as he teasingly brushed his fingertip past her clit. “Please,” she managed. 

“Please what, baby? Huh?”

She whined loudly as his hand drifted away. “Please touch me there. Make me cum so many times I forget my name. Fuck me.”

He considered for a moment before gently sliding a finger into her and starting to fuck her. The pace was mind bogglingly slow and Harley mewled as he kept it up. His thumb brushed across her clit every so often, reminding her that he was most definitely in charge. Doing her best not to squirm, Harley settled in to wait. Clark would take his sweet time however he wanted.

“Good girl,” he praised, giving her a second finger. She moaned softly at that. “Such a good girl being patient for me. You really want me to fuck you hm?”

“Please, sir? Please.”

Carefully, Clark dug a wrapped condom out of his pocket before sitting her back up astride his lap. “Put this on me and I will.”

Harley was eager enough to make quick work of his belt and fly, before pulling his cock out and rolling the condom on. She looked up at him, eyes big and sweet and needy, and Clark groaned. “Those eyes are illegal, Harls.” He kissed her sweetly as he pulled her down on his cock, hands settling on her hips to move her. “Ohhh…”

“Fuckin hell,” she breathed, clinging to him. “Feels so good.”

Clark kissed her neck, pushing the sleeve of her dress off her shoulder so that he could leave a mark there, someplace she could hide it. “My pretty little girl,” he murmured. “Gotta remind you you’re mine.”

“I know I’m yours, baby. Yours an’ Pammy’s.”

Clark’s response was to move her faster, thrusting up into her roughly. Harley buried her face in his neck to muffle her noises, not wanting to alert the neighbors. She rolled her hips slightly, one hand going to her clit.

“Uh uh uh,” Clark warned. He carefully pulled her hand away, chuckling at her whine of desperation. “You and Lois are such needy little brats.”

Her response was to pout at him with sad puppydog eyes. But he didn’t relent and just kept fucking her, kissing across her face until the pout disappeared. 

“Please,” she said softly. “Please can I touch myself, sir? Please?”

“No. When I’m done fucking you, I’m going to make you cum so many times you forget your name, or did you forget you asked for that?”

“Oh fuck, thank you, sir!”

Chuckling, Clark moved her a bit faster, until he finished with a groan, hiding his face in her hair for a moment. “I love you, sweetheart,” he said softly. “Remember that.”

“Love you, too, baby. Love you, too.” They clung to each other for a moment, Harley curled into Clark’s arms as if to hide. She felt her breath catch briefly, love overwhelming her, making her chest ache. Regardless of how the rest of the night went, this was what she had really wanted -- sweet affection and a reminder of how cared for she was. She needed it, like she needed air to breathe. Gently, she curled closer to him, arms wrapping around his middle, content to just exist with him for a moment. Time would do the rest.


End file.
